The right destiny
by Tapion the third
Summary: This is a story of what would have happened had Megamind decided to become a superhero from the beginning. My version of what would have happened if Megamind had not followed what he believes was his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

The right destiny

Disclaimer. None of the characters is mine. They belong to dreamwork.

Note: my third attempted at a megamind story. This is mostly going to be about Syx teenage years and about his life in high school and the development of his and Roxanne's relationship. He will not be the hero early in the story. In this story there would only be one scene where he is fighting crime. His heroic acts would appear in a sequel. In this story both Syx and Roxanne are 13 with Roxanne only a few months younger.

Summary: this is a story of what would have happened had Megamind decided to become a superhero from the beginning. My version of what would have happened if Megamind had not followed what he believes was his destiny.

Chapter. 1

8 year old Syx sighed unhappily as he stood alone in the corner. So, this was it. This was his destiny. To be the bad boy. Nothing he ever did was right in others' eyes. It looked as if being bad was the only thing he was good at! But what if he did not want to be the bad boy? What if he wanted to be a good guy? All the time everyone told him that it was his destiny to be bad. But he did not want to be bad. Syx heard about people who ran away from their destinies and followed their hearts. Was that possible? Could he run away from his destiny? Syx suddenly realized that perhaps he could. That was what he was going to do! He was going to become a superhero under disguise. That was the only way to escape his fate. Syx tried his utmost to behave for the rest of the day and to stay out of trouble.

When he arrived back home that day, he cheerfully greeted everyone including the warden. Tonight he was going to work hard on how to become a superhero. His uncles taught him about bad guys and how to protect himself against them. He would use that knowledge to become the hero. That night while he lay on his bed, Syx was in deep thought. Right now the only one he told about his plan was Minion. While he was working on his gadgets and Minion was making him his superhero costume, he tried to think about a great name.

"What would I be? I can be like that spider guy who swings between buildings! Naw… this was too common! What about the guy who can fly and burst into flames? What was his name again? The human torch? But I'm not human, so that won't work either."

He thought about what the other kids called that flying boy. They had called him metro boy superhero of Metrocity. He would be branded as something a little more humble. Outside he would just be Syx, but when he went out to fight crime, he would be Megamind, protector and hero of Metrocity. Tomorrow he was going to ask the warden what he thought about it all. With that thought in mind, Syx put his gadgets away and closed his eyes.

When young Syx arrived home that day, he was very deep in thought. Warden James knew that the boy wasn't well liked by any of the other kids, but when Syx asked to talk to him and asked him for some advice the next day, the warden did not quite know what to think of it all. He was waiting in his office when Syx came into the room.

"Yeah, Syx, you wanted to see me?"

" Yes, sir. I have just discovered something at school!"

" And what may that be?"

"Nothing I ever do is right. No one at school likes any of my inventions!"

"Well kids, then these kids are nothing but bullies and they do not know what real talent is. Don't listen to them.

Syx ignored the part where the warden said about the other children and instead he continued.

"So, I have figured that it is my destiny to be a super villain. But I don't want to be a villain. I want to be a hero. I've made myself some tools I'll need and Minion is making me a superhero costume. I have decided that I'll be Megamind , the protector and hero of Metrocity."

The warden listened nervously as Syx told him about his dreams. The warden was always like a surrogate father to Syx and he did not like where the boy was going now. Syx could get hurt. Yet he didn't want to discourage Syx to follow his dreams. What Syx said about destiny scared him and James would rather the boy being good instead of becoming a villain because other people told him to! As much as he was against the idea, the warden knew that it was best for Syx to let him follow his heart. Who knows, maybe this talking of becoming a superhero is just a fantasy talk. A fantasy that would excite any kid of Syx's age. Just because Syx had been reading all those comic book about the heroes fighting the bad guys, didn't mean that he would try and become like the characters in it. If possible, he would grow up and lead a normal life like everyone else. He could even find a job one day.

"Well, Syx, if you really want to become a superhero, then good luck to you! I'll be rooting for you."

Hearing that, the boy hugged him.

"Thank you for encouraging me!"

Note: Now with my new chapers I am going to leave a note each time to help me and the readers to keep track with Syx's school system. Thanks to the help of Thelostzelda I was able to figure out the American school system a little, but I still have trouble making sense of it so I am going to stick to neither the American school system nor the South African system. The story's school system would go like this: Kindergarten (Primary school) goes from grade 1 to grade 3. Middle school goes from grade 4 to 7 and high school from grade 8 to grade 12. Syx started going to school at the age of 6 and then got kicked out at the age of 8, meaning that he was expelled while in grade 3. Then he received home schooling for 5 years. In the next chapter he will be in high school, grade 8. I hope everyone understands it. In the South Arican school system we do not regularly speak of Kindergarten, we speak of primary school or junior primary school. I confused Kindergarten with preschool (that is the year before grade 1.)

Next chapter. Syx is going to high school and for the first time in his life he meets some real friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

5 years later.

The time had come to see if he was fit to be a superhero. Syx was now 13 and going to high school. Although he tried his best to stay out of trouble, Syx was expelled from his old school. The warden told him that it was nothing he did. Metro boy had taken the place far away. The warden then hired a tutor for Syx until the boy was ready to enter high school. Syx did not speak to anybody except Minion and the warden, of course, about his dreams.

Syx moved to a new cell-room and he painted it full of rainbows, deer and colourfull pictures. He thought that it cheered the place up. Syx felt that the moment he was ready, he would then go and fight for the good of Metrocity. But right now it was first school. The warden this time made sure to find him a proper school uniform that fitted and not one of those horrible orange prison suits. Those prison clothes were also one of the few reasons why Syx did not fit in the first place. The school uniform consisted of a dark brown jacket, a white button-up long sleeved shirt, brown slacks and black shoes. With it also came a red and grey striped tie. Things were not much different from what it was before. The other people gave him one cold look and then turned their backs on him as if he had some kind of disease.

When Syx went to get his timetable, the man behind the counter gave him a strange look. Mr. Jonathan was not one to judge a person by his appearance, and did not tell Syx off. But that did not mean that he was not surprised to see an alien. He could only stare for a second but when Syx spoke to him, he quickly gave Syx the piece of paper.

"Here you go ,Syx."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Wait just a second there kid."

Jonathan tried to be as polite so he would not upset the blue kid.

"Yes. I'm sorry but pets are not allowed in this school."

"But Minion is just as clever as I am.'

' Yea, that's right and besides I always follow sir everywhere.."

Mr Jonathan staggered back when he heard the fish talk. he had seen many strange things in his life, but a blue alien and a talking fish was not one of them. He quickly pulled himself together.

"And you name is?"

"It's Minion."

" I am terrible sorry, Minion, but that is the rules in this school. Animals aren't allowed here. Whether they can speak or not. That is just how it is. So, Syx ,if you leave your fish here, then I can call the warden to come and pick him up or I can keep an eye on him so no one would steal him."

Syx hung his head. This was the first time he and Minion would be separated.

"Don't worry, sir. You can come and see me during break-time and when school comes out."

"You're right, Minion."

"Well, Syx, you don't want to be late for you first class?"

"Right!"

Mr. Jonathan watched as the boy ran off to his first class, before he turned to the fish.

"So, where did you two come from anyway?"

His first class was biology. Syx managed to find himself a seat at the back of the class again. Usually whenever he wanted to sit beside someone, that person would push him away. The teacher doesn't give Syx a second look before he started yelling at everyone.

"Quiet, be quiet, or all of you will get detention!"

Mr. Oliver was a very strict man, not just towards Syx, but to everyone. He was also very serious about his teaching.

"Now before we begin I think I ought to warn you first. I would not tolerate bad behavior. So I'll tell you first, in this class there are several rules which I expect to be obeyed! Rule number one: do not speak in class. Rule number two: as a teacher I expect to be respected. Rule number three: I expect hard work and no slacking off!" rule number four. Pay attention in class. Rule number five…"

As the teacher named all the things that he wanted them to do and not to do, Syx listened carefully. He did not want to get into trouble like all those other times. Not slacking off? Now that won't be much of a problem! He took out his book and pens. Although he knew all the stuff that the teacher was telling them, Syx loved biology and listened with interest as Mr. Oliver continued with the lesson. When the teacher stopped talking, he then began to ask questions. Syx found the questions quite easy and could answer each one.

"Well done, Syx, it looks like someone's been paying attention!" said the teacher after the alien answered his fifth question correctly. For the rest of the lesson Mr. Oliver either asked questions or let them write stuff down. No one seemed to know the answers to the questions the teacher was asking them beside Syx and two other students. At the end of the lesson Mr. Oliver's altitude towards Syx seemed to have changed completely. He actually smiled at the blue boy!

"This is pathetic," said the teacher in a stern voice to a red-haired boy.

"It looks like none of you have learned anything last year! The only ones who actually know their work are Bernard, Syx and Roxanne. In two weeks time we are writing a test. You had better learn hard if you don't want to miss out on your break time and use that time to learn. You may go!"

The next lesson was French. There were very few seats in the class this time. Syx found himself sharing a seat with a boy that looked like he was going to fall asleep.

When the teacher began the lesson, Syx had to repress a yawn. "This is so boring," he thought. "I already know all this stuff."

Syx was desperate to get out of this very boring project. He wondered if this time he would be able to befriend some of these kids. Probably not.

He dared to glance at the kid next to him.

The boy looked like he was his age. He wore big round glasses and had a mass of brownish-blond hair. The boy looked very bored. So far he has not done as much as glance at Syx.

"Hey, you two! Pay attention or you will go the corner!" The teacher bellowed at both Syx and the boy next to him.

"Yes mam" they both said. Syx shuddered. This teacher reminded him of Miss Franklin. The moment the teacher turned her back, the boy beside him began to speak.

"You don't like this lesson either, do you?"

Yea, I already know all this stuff" Syx said.

"You're right. Oh, I'm Bernard, by the way."

"I'm Syx."

" Syx! You're the new kid!" A girl's voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Boring or not, you two should pay attention. Miss Minsion would have your heads when she finds out you are not paying attention."

"And what is your name?" asked Syx.

The girl smiled. "I'm Roxanne Richi."

The girl glare at her french book" This is not good. I'm no good with French."

If you don't want to learn French, then why are you here?" asked Syx. The girl made a face.

"My mother wants me to take French classes. And to be honest, I don't think that I'll ever get the hang of it, and, Syx, do you see that kid there?" Roxanne pointed to a muscular boy speaking to a few others that looks like they have just had an enormous workout.

"That's Wayne Scott. You should stay away from him. He is a jerk and he is always so full of himself! "

" And to think that the whole school thinks that you two are dating!" said Bernard. For the rest of the period, the 3 of them chatted with each other. When the bell rang everyone headed for their next classes. Syx, Bernard and Roxanne had agreed to meet each other at break time. Syx could not believe that two people would actually be his friends! Unlike everyone else, Bernard and Roxanne were very kind to him, and not just that, but one of the teachers also liked him.

After French, Syx and Roxanne went to musical arts class while Bernard went to fetch something at the library. While they were going to their next class, they began to talk.

"So, Roxanne, what did Bernard mean that you and this Wayne dude are dating?"

"We're not, Syx, everyone just thinks that we are. Wayne is not really my type. All the other girls swoon over him".

"But why do they like him so much?"

"Wayne is the most popular guy in this school and I'm the most popular girl, so people see it only fitting that Wayne and I are dating."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?"

Roxanne laughed.

"Do you really think that they will listen? " The two friends arrived at the Musical Arts class just for the teacher to chase Syx out of the room with a broomstick and shut the door in his face! Syx sighed as he waited outside the classroom for Roxanne. Another teacher that does not like him. It would be another 20 minutes until the bell would ring again. Syx decided to go and visit Minion. He found his fish and the receptionist happily speaking to each other.

"Look, sir is back!"

"Ah Syx, but why are you not in the class?" ask the receptionist.

"The teacher chased me out, and besides, Music isn't really my thing, so I decided to come and see how Minion is."

The man sadly shook his head. He knew perfectly well that some of the teachers won't take well to an alien boy.

"Your fish can be a really a good friend. I see why you didn't want to leave him behind."

" So, sir, did you make any new friends yet?"

But then minion fall silent. "Probably not…" he thought, but he was very surprised by Syx's answer.

"Yes, there is this one girl and this other guy who are really very kind. Their names are Roxanne and Bernard."

" Ah! Bernard!" said the receptionist.

"Why, Syx, how did you manage to befriend Bernard is a miracle."

Bernard was the smartest kid in this school. Sadly not many of the other people liked him very much due to his indifference. They also teased him about his glasses.

"It is good that you and Bernard get along. He could use a friend."

Syx smiled. That was really nice. Just at that moment the school bell rang, indicating that it was break time. Syx grabbed Minion.

"I'll see you soon, sir. I promised to meet my friends at the stairs and besides, I want to introduce Minion".

Mr Johnson watched the boy run off. That kid and his fish may fit in here after all, he thought with a smile on his face.

Syx settled beside his two new friends and the 3 began to chat noisily. Bernard and Roxanne were very surprised that Syx had a talking fish with him, but they quickly saw that Minion was very friendly. Roxanne also introduced Syx to Kelly, another one of her friends.

"You won't believe what our music teacher has done. She chased Syx out of the room with a broomstick! And as if that wasn't bad enough, Hal had been bothering me again. Why can't he just take the hint that I don't like him?"

" Guys like him never learn, Roxanne. Deal with it." said Bernard.

Roxane just sighed. She was glad that Wayne was not in any of her classes. She remembered he and his cronies used to bully Bernard. Wayne bullied everyone that was different. He caused trouble and his parents managed to get him out of whatever trouble his got himself into. She was sure that the second he saw Syx he would start bullying him too.

The rest of the school day luckily passed without a problem. As long as Syx stayed with Bernard and Roxanne, no one bothered him. All three of them had the same subjects together. After break time the three went to history together, where Syx received the same cold stares from the teacher. Again, Syx found himself not paying attention. So far everything he learned that day, he already knew. Instead he and Roxanne spent the period passing notes to each other. The next period was algebra, the one subject that Syx had been looking forward to the whole time. The teacher, who taught algebra, was a kind man. He was not as strict at Mr Smith. He scolded the kids for not doing their homework, however, praised those who worked hard. He was Mr Benjamin Brown.

Brown was instantly very impressed by Syx's talent. Out of the whole class he counted Syx and Bernard as his favourite students.

"You haven't done your homework again, Mr Scott."

Syx quickly finished his homework so he would not have any for the day when he heard Brown's angry voice.

"Do you call this work, Wayne?"

"But sir, it's too hard! I mean this stuff is far to advanced!"

"Nonsense! How can Syx, Roxanne and Bernard know this but you and your buddies can't? Now listen here, if you want to pass this grade, you had better start learning hard!"

"Yes sir!" said the super strong boy in a sulky voice. As the teacher left to check out the work of the kid two seats in front of him, Wayne wondered: "Teacher Benjamin Brown just spoke about someone named Syx. Why does that name sound so familiar? Syx, where had he heard it before?"

When the bell rang, Wayne and his friends talked about the teacher's unfairness.

"Hey, cheer up, Wayne! It's not so bad. You got power!"

" That's not it, Zax. Something that Mr Brown said in class said bothers me. He was speaking about some guy named Syx. The name sounds so familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it before!"

"Who cares, man? The guy is probably not even important. Just forget about him".

The teen just sadly shook his head. Syx…. maybe if he can see the guy in person, then he may find out why the name sounds so familiar. But it is not going to be easy. The only subject they have together is algebra. He heard rumours during the day about an alien boy coming to this school and that the boy was blue, but that was all he could find out so far. Wayne's face then became serious. He did not know anything about a blue alien. He needed more information about Syx. If another alien was going to the same school as him, then maybe he could find out more.

The last subject of the day was economics. Again this was one of the subjects that Syx had no problem with. Sadly he could not sit next to Bernard or Roxanne this time because the teacher was the one to organise their seats. Syx found himself this time sitting beside a short teen with raid hair. Syx glanced at the boy beside him whom shrank away under his gaze.

Yep, just like all the other kids in school, this one seemed to think of him as a freak, except that this one looked like he thought that Syx is going to eat him up. Syx decided to try and talk to the boy just to let him know that he did not have to be so afraid of him.

"Hey, I'm Syx."

If possible, the boy only seemed to retreat even further away from him.

But then he squeaked in a small voice " H..-Hal Stewart…"

"Nice to meet you, Hal." Syx tried to start a conversation."

" Man this stuff is so easy don't you think?" Looking at Hal he saw him ducking away underneath his desk. Syx dicided that it was not worth getting to know this boy and instead occupied him with his economic book. When the bell rang, Syx asked his friends who that freaked out kid was.

"Oh, that was Hal Stewart, and he is somewhat of a wimp" said Roxanne. " I think he may have a crush on me. He always follows me everywhere. It gets kind of annoying."

"Well, I don't think you should worry about him anymore, Roxanne. If he sees us hang out with Syx, then I'm sure he'll leave us alone."

"I hope you're right, Bernard".

Syx happily hopped into the police car that came to pick him up. School was not as bad as he had thought it wouled b. Bernard and Roxanne turned out to be really good friends. There were still a lot of people who were whispering and glaring at him, but now he finally had some friends. Not just that, but two of the teachers actually liked him, Mr Oliver smith and Mr Benjamin Brown. In spite of his having new friends, there was one things that scared Syx. Roxanne mentioned Wayne Scott during break. It could be a coincidence, but if Scott was really in the same school as him, then he needed to keep a good look out. That guy hated him when they were children.

The warden was waiting for Syx. The second when the police car that went to fetch Syx, stopped at the prison,the boy hopped out. Warden James had not even opened his mouth to ask Syx how his day was when the teen began to talk.

"Today was so wonderful, warden! I made two friends. They did not even seem to mind what I looked like! No one bothered me, or Minion, today."

" I'm glad to hear that, Syx, now come inside. Do you have any home work?"

" No sir, I have already done it all! "

As two guards escorted the very happy teen back to his cell, James found himself smiling. It looked as if Syx finally had made friend outside the prison, friends who were willing to look past his appearance. James thought back to that day when Syx told him about his decision. The day when Syx told him that he wanted to be a super hero. When the boy told him about his destiny to become a villain, it scared the warden. There was no telling how Syx would have turned out had he decided to follow what he believed was his destiny. As much as the other kids in that darn school told him how bad he was, Syx had followed his heart and did what he deemed right.

Note: I am unfamiliar with what kind of subjects people will take in school because it was a long time since I have finished school. I also do not have a good memory, so I've made a few things up like French and Musical Arts. Those I came up with myself, but the rest of the stuff I have mentioned here are things that I have learned about in school myself.

Next up: Wayne Scott finds out that the new kid is actually his old enemy from middle school, and he tries to confront Syx about his destiny. Syx fights crime for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Life went on as normal for a few weeks. Since he was older now, he learned not to take the things some of the people said too seriously. Syx learned how to ignore the whispers and insults that people threw at him. The teachers seemed to have turned out like miss Franklin. They would give him one look and then turn away, their noses in the air. Syx, however, would not let that get him down. As long as he stayed in the company of Bernard and Roxanne, he was fine.

There were only two teachers who liked Syx. He found that he was the favourite of the algebra teacher, Mr. Benjamin Brown, who admired Syx for his talent. Syx also managed to start off on a friendly foot with his biology teacher, Mr. Oliver Smith. Oliver did not like kids who were noisy or undisciplined. He also did not like it if children did not pay attention. Syx did his best to abide by the right rules and behaved at his best, which earned him the favor of Mr. Oliver, the teacher that every kid in school said was so strict. Syx and Wayne have not yet met face to face, but the blue teen had no doubt anymore that it was the same Wayne Scott who bullied him during his childhood. When he told Roxanne and Bernard about this, they tried whatever they could to avoid the muscled teen. For a few days everything went well.

Then the time came for Syx to fight his first crime. It was after another busy day at school. His behaviour was so good that Syx was allowed out of his cell to wander around the prison with Minion. It was on his way back to his cell when he passed the warden's office that he heard it.

"So, Thomas, how exactly did they escape?"

" I don't know, sir. When we arrived, the cell door was wide open and the room was empty!"

" Well, find them!"

" Right, sir!"

Syx froze when he heard this. Some of the more dangerous criminals had escaped from Metro City prison! The moment Syx heard the news, he decided to go and hunt them down. He could not ask the warden to let him out. The old man made it very clear that he did not want Syx to leave the facility until he had come of age. Syx quickly returned to his cell and took out his gadgets and his superhero costume.

"Minion, are you ready to go on a hunt for criminals?"

"I think I'd much rather stay here, sir! If the warden asks where you have gone, then I can tell him so he will not think that we have broken out!"

"Alright, Minion! I'm off!"

" Good luck, sir!"

The gadgets that Megamind had were his dehydration gun, along with a pendant that could create a force field to block bullets, a watch that could help him take on the appearance of another person, and a jet pack that he attached to his back. His costume was made of leather. Everything was black, apart from a blue lightning bolt over the front. Everything was skin tight.

He wore long boots which were spiked along with leather gloves that were also spiked. He also made himself a cape that looked like something that Dracula would have been proud of! The last part of the costume was a helmet that looked like a cross between a biker's and the one he made during his childhood when he was playing dodge ball. It was shaped like a dragon's head, but without the spikes.

With his costume complete, Syx took his gadgets and quietly sneaked out.

"Alright, it was time for Megamind, hero and protector of Metrocity, to come out and save the day, or shall I say night?"

Megamind took out his watch and used it to disguise himself as a guard. The second he stepped outside the prison, he climbed on to his motorcycle and rode off. He made the bike himself. It was an abandoned bicycle he found one day. Syx took it home, repainted it and put in an engine. He also replaced the wheels and the seat with bigger ones. He was still working on improving the bike, but right now that could wait.

Megamind started his motorcycle and began to hunt down the criminals that escaped. He rode through town looking for the escaped convicts. He spun around when he heard a scream from one of the deserted alleyways. Megamind looked down the street. What he saw angered and exited him at the same time. A woman was in the process of being mugged. A man held a knife to her throat while trying to get a hold of her purse.

"Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Both the mugger and the victim looked at him in surprise.

"And who are you?" asked the mugger.

"I am Megamind, the super hero and protector of Metrocity. As the city's new hero, I am taking you back to jail!"

The man laughed.

"Hero? Indeed! You, deary, stay right where you are, while I rough this guy up a bit" he told to the woman. Megmaind pointed his gun at the man and shot at him, turning him into a small blue cube. He then turned his to the woman.

"Are you okay?" The woman just stared at him before falling onto her knees in front of him.

"Oh thank you, mysterious fighter, and thank you for saving me!"

"You're welcome. Now I have got to go. Others need my help!"

Megamind quickly rode off in search of the other convicts.

"That guy was not one of the convicts who escaped from jail. He was just a random mugger. Oh well, I might as well take him to jail too."

Megmamind did not have to search long before he found the prisoners. He caught them just as they were about to break into someone's home.

"Hey you!" he shouted at them. They turned around, surprised, before looking at each other.

"You are trespassing into the property of another. I'll give you one chance. Surrender to me now!"

This caused them only to laugh.

"Oh really? Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning, your only warning!" The men stared at the stranger. They could not see his face, because there was a helmet of some kind over his head. One of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Megamind's face. Megamind did not even flinch but continued to glare at the man through the visor of his helmet.

"You asked for it!" said the thug before firing the gun. The bullet hit the force field that the pendant produced.

"What?" shouted the man. He fired several more rounds but none of the bullets reached Megamind.

"Allow me to show you how it is done!" Megamind pointed his dehydration gun at the man. Before the thugs knew what had happened, Megamind had dehydrated them. Stuffing the cubes into his pocket he climbed on his bike and headed back to the prison.

When arriving back at the prison, he saw the warden waiting for him there.

"Warden, I found them! I caught each one of them!"

The warden, however, looked anything but happy.

"And just where have you been for half the night, young man?"

"Catching the escaped convicts! I've got them right here with me."

Megamind held out a handful of cubes.

"Just throw water over these cubes and they'll be back to normal!"

The warden took the cubes and then turned his gaze to the rider in front of him.

"You have got some explaining to do!"

"But warden, I already told you a long time ago that I want to be a superhero!"

The warden sighed. "I know that. Alright, kid, give me those and come inside, and we'll have a talk."

It was night and no one but the thugs and the woman he saved from them, saw him. The thugs would be going to jail, so the news would be able to spread. There was also very slim chance that people would believe her story.

James knew that try as he might, he would not be able to change the kid's mind. He sighed.

"Maybe I'm worry too much". He glanced at the cubes. 6 prisoners had escape and here were 7 cubes. "We'll soon find out who number 7 is, but first it was time to lock these guys up."

The warden was not happy with Syx's decision and the fact that he had sneaked out of prison and caused everyone to be worried. He told the boy that he was still too young to be a superhero. After a long lecture James had grounded the boy. The warden told Syx that he was not allowed to go out and fight crime again until he was at least 17. Syx hated the fact that he could not go out and fight crime but he could not argue with the warden. As for school, that had to continue as normal.

When Megamind arrived back in his cell, Minion was waiting for him there.

"So, sir, how did it go?"

"It went great, Minion," the blue alien said as he took off his helmet.

"I caught all of them!"

"That's great, sir!"

"No it isn't, Minion."

"What happened, sir, have they escaped?"

"No, it's just that warden said that I'm grounded and not allowed to go out and capture criminals again."

"But don't worry, sir. You'll get your chance to be a hero again!"

"You're right, Minion. May be I am in too much of a hurry with things."

" Sir, it is late, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow?"

To tell the truth, Syx was tired after the night's adventure.

"You are right, Minion, I'll think about it tomorrow. Goodnight Minion."

"Goodnight, sir."

The next day at school Syx arrived just to find Roxanne waiting for him at the school gate. His friends Bernard and Roxanne had begun to meet Syx every morning at the school gate.

"Hey, Syx!"

"Oh hey, Roxanne! Where's Bernard?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know…"

Wayne Scott walked proudly down the school corridor as he always did, with his head held high. He and Roxanne did not see or hear much of each other these past couple of days. Roxanne still did not want to go out with him. His parents told him yet again for what must been a thousand time about his destiny. He thought that so much stuff about this was just wrong. There was so much that he did not understand.

Suddenly he saw something that made him froze. For a moment he could not say a word. It felt as if time stood still. All he could do was stare at the picture of the blue alien speaking to Roxanne!

"Who was that?" the boy wondered. "I've never saw him here before. Wait a second…, no, it cannot be!"

A memory suddenly sprung into his mind, a long forgotten memory of a blue alien kid in an orange prison suit.

"It's him! He is back! I can't believe it. He is here. He is actually here. Syx is back! Syx, how could I have forgotten?"

Unlike the prison clothes he saw Syx in then, the blue teen was this time wearing a school uniform like everyone else! Syx now also looked older. Wayne could not move as he watched his childhood enemy and Roxanne walk to their first class of the day. Wayne thought that he would never see that alien again. After having relocated the schoolhouse, Wayne had fully expected Syx to start his criminal career. He remembered what he had always been told as a child. How he was destined to become a superhero. And Syx's destiny was to become a super villain. Their destinies were to be lifelong rivals! But seeing Syx here, he could now see that Syx had not followed his destiny. He did not accept it.

Wayne suddenly felt boiling mad at the blue teen. How dare he! He ran away from his destiny! Fate had given them both a role in life and yet Syx was not following that role. His was not doing his part. Before he knew what he was doing, Wayne found himself walking up to the unexpecting couple. He marched straight up to them and stopped in front of the two with his arms folded over his chest.

Syx stared at him, shocked, while Roxanne just frowned.

"So, we meet again, blueberry head!" he said in a dangerous tone.

"Wayne, what's got into you?" asked Roxanne.

"You should not be hanging out with him, Roxie! He is the bad guy. He had always been!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Wayne!" Roxanne said in a cold voice.

"But he is!" The super powered teen glared at the blue one.

"That's enough, Wayne!"

"Come on, Syx, let's go someplace else." Roxanne took his arm and began to lead him away but Wayne blocked their path.

"Roxanne you don't understand! He is dangerous!"

"Enough, Wayne, does he looked dangerous to you?"

"Well, no but…"

"Exactly!" said the girl. "Now if you'll excuse us, Syx and I don't want to be late for our next class."

Wayne watched them go with a shocked face. How can she be so calm around him? Yet again, Syx had been here for over 3 weeks and he did not cause any trouble. And that was the problem of it all. From the look of things, it did not look as if Syx wanted to be the bad guy. How in the world was he going to get Syx to accept his fate? He would, one way or another! Wayne Scott watched as the two teens walked away hand in hand.

"I'm so sorry about Wayne, Syx I don't know what's gotten into him today."

"Was he always like that, Roxanne?"

The girl shook her head.

"Wayne was always very full of himself. He thinks he can do what he wants and that he can have whatever he wants just because his parents are the richest people in this town, but I have never seen him behave like this before."

Syx just sighed but he then put his hand on her shoulder and tried to reassure her.

"Hey, don't worry, Roxanne. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

"Thanks, Syx." Then the girl threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, you two, sorry I'm late, I'm not interrupting something, am I?" said a voice behind them.

Both teens quickly broke apart.

"Bernard! Where have you been?" asked Syx.

Bernard watched the two blushing teens with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh, I was at the library."

"Bernard, I think there is something you need to know." Bernard frowned. Roxanne never sounded so desperate before.

Minion paced up and down in his brand new body in the cell. He had a very bad feeling about today. When he'd found out that his boss and the Scott boy were going to the same school, he asked the warden to relocate Syx to a diffident school. Syx, however, was against it. He told them that he did not want to leave the few friends he had behind. He thought that he may not find friends like Bernard and Roxanne again. He also said that it was about time he stood up to Wayne Scott. Minion did not liked any of this.

"So let me get this straight. The old muscle bag just walked up to you and said that Syx is evil?" asked Bernard.

"Yes, and to tell you the truth, I don't know why he did that! Syx told us that the two of them went to primary school together."

The blue alien nodded. "After I was expelled, mister goody-two-shoes relocated the school building to a different place. That was the last time I've seen it."

" Is there something else, Syx? You have to tell us everything!"

"Well, yeah… I remember he and the other kids kept telling me that destiny chooses our paths for us. For me it was my destiny to be bad. But I did not want to be a bad boy, so I have made a plan on how to escape destiny!"

Roxanne and Bernard just stood there listening as Syx told his story.

"Looks like old Wayne Scott let destiny got the better of him…" said Bernard finally.

Roxanne just shook her head angrily. "I can't believe any of this. So, he thinks fate chose him to be a hero and you to be a villain?"

Syx nodded. "Yes, but like said, I have managed to escape my destiny."

"Does Wayne even want to be hero?" asked Bernard. "So far it looks like he had people making all his decisions for him!"

"Well, then someone is going have to tell that to Wayne!"

At that moment the bell rang. "Come, we had better get going before we're late for class!" said Roxanne.

Minion could tell the second the police car dropped Syx off at the prison that his boss was worried about something. Syx looked deeply troubled.

"Hey warden, hey Minion."

"Hallo sir, and how was your day so far?"

Syx smiled. "It was nice. Minion there is something I need to tell you. I think we may have a problem."

**1 hour later.**

"I knew it, I knew that that boy was nothing but trouble!" exclaimed Minion when Syx finished his story.

"I know, Minion, but there is nothing that can be done now."

" Sir, do you think that it is the young Scott's destiny to became a hero?"

" Mmmm… I hope not, Minion. It was my destiny to become a super villain. But I have decided to choose my own destiny! So, if it is Wayne's destiny to be a superhero, then that must mean….? Oh no…!"

"Sir, what is the problem with having two heroes?"

"That's the problem, Minion. Do you remember how Wayne always tried to get something to work against me? Well, what if he is going to do it again? What if he is going make people think that I'm the bad guy?"

"But, sir, what are we going to do now? If the young Scott is going to try and force you to accept your destiny to be a super villain, then it would ruin your dreams of becoming a superhero!"

"I know that, Minion, that's why we cannot let him find out about Megamind at all cost! If he does, then he may try and challenge him!"

"Are you still going to fight crime as Megamind?" asked the fish.

Syx nodded. "Yes, Minion, speaking of which, I think it is time to leave. Listen, Minion, let's not worry about 'mister-goody-two-shoes'! I'll try and think of a plan of what to do with him. Roxanne and Bernard said that they will help me if Wayne tried anything. You know what, Minion? I will not worry about Megamind right now. He is safe, warden made sure of that!" The teen said the last part a bit grumpily. He was still grounded from fighting crime for 3 more years.

* * *

><p>Next up. After been grounded Syx is not allowed to slip out of prison and to play the hero again until hi's older. Meanwhile, the holiday is closing in. Syx, Roxanne, Bernard, Weayn and Hal is whriting exams.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Life for Syx went on like for any other kid. Once or twice he found that Wayne and his buddies tried to approach him, but Roxanne and Bernard always stepped in for him. Syx was no longer afraid of Wayne. He could not bully him when there were children around. Wayne tried to spread stories about Syx, but he had no proof. Wayne could not find anything against Syx and he only ended up getting himself into trouble for lying. Some of the other kids in school who became used to having a blue alien around them, no longer threw insults or snapped at him, though no one was willing to talk to him or become his friend either. Most of the staring and whispering also happened less often. For this Syx was glad. The only ones whose opinions still did not change about him, were the teachers and those who hung out with Wayne Scott.

Finally it was time for the school exam. Everyone had to put their brains to work. Syx, who was already 4 grades ahead off all the others, had instead of learning settled into working on some of his inventions. He was working on improving the motorcycle and the dehydration gun. He knew that the next day he was going write his first test.

"Are you nervous, sir?" asked his sidekick.

"Nervous about what, Minion?"

"The tests, sir! Tomorrow you are writing your exams."

"I would not worry about the exams, Minion. What I'm worrying about is how I'm going to get this bike to fly!"

"Sir, you would have plenty of time to work on that during the holidays."

"I suppose you are right, Minion."

Unlike Syx, who did not need to learn stuff he already knew, the other students from his school had to stretch their brains to their limits. There was no time to slack off! Wayne Scott was one of the less smart ones in the Metro City high school, and he could not leave his room for weeks, due to the amount of homework. Wayne wished that he could go outside for a moment, maybe just to listen to some music. But that was out of the question. For just once in his life the super powered boy wished that he could have a brain like Syx. Wayne Scott wasn't the only one who had to learn hard. Roxanne left her room only at mealtimes and to go to the bathroom. Other than that she was learning hard for the exams. Even Syx's other best friend, Bernard, who was very clever himself, had to spend his time studying.

3 days later it was time. The first subject they were going to write was history. Everyone waited nervously outside the classroom. Some of the kids were asking each other questions. Others spoke about how glad they were now that the holidays were finally at hand. Syx was leaning against the wall with a confidant smile on his face. He was absolutely positive that he would pass these tests. Every single kid, apart from Syx and Bernard, were very nervous. Syx looked at his two friends. Roxanne looked nervous, but Bernard just stood there with the same 'I don't care'- look on his face. When the teacher arrived everyone sat down at his or her desk and was given a sheet of paper with the questions. Syx smiled for just a second when he imagined himself tying a thief up, and then he began to write.

"Well, I suppose that went well enough!" said Roxanne. She was a little unsure about some of her answers but she was not too worried. She had learned hard for this test.

"Arrh, man, that was easy! I cannot see what Hal was complaining about," said Bernard in his drawling tone.

"What did Hal say?" asked Roxanne.

"Hal said that the questions were far too hard and that he could not understand one of them."

"You're not serious," said Syx. "Those questions were so easy I did not even need to look at them twice."

"I know, Syx, but you see, Hal's problem is that he hates it to study. And by the looks of it I think that he has not studied at all this time, although he knew how important it is," said Roxanne.

"Oh no, our next subject to write is French!" Smacking her hand on her forehead, she groaned.

"This is not good. French is my worst subject. It seems that no matter how hard I learn the stuff I just can't remember it."

" Hey, relax, Roxanne! It's just one subject." Syx tried to reassure her.

"Well I guess one subject won't let me fail."

Roxanne was right. To her dismay she found nearly all the answers impossible. Here or there was one she'd recognize but the rest was very difficult. How in the world was she supposed to translate: "let's go into town and have a dance in the park…" into French? Glancing out of the corner of her eye at Syx, she thought that he did not seem to have any trouble. "Mom is not going to be too happy about this!" thought Roxanne after she handed her paper in.

When the school came out, Syx, Bernard and Roxanne were speaking about how the test went.

"This is a disaster, you two. I just hope that I can do better than this in biology or I'm screwed."

"I did not have any problem with French" said Bernard.

"Well, lucky for you and Syx. Well looking to the bright side, at least this would convince my mother that I don't have to continue with the subject next year!" said Roxanne.

" Hey, don't sweat it, Roxanne. Tomorrow's biology test can't really be as bad as I've heard Wayne said it will be."

Roxanne smiled at her blue friend. "I'm not worried about biology, Syx. I studied hard for that one. It's the algebra I'm worried about so much. Algebra isn't one of the easiest subjects in this school and I already messed up French!"

The next day they were writing biology. Like the rest of the subjects Syx did not have any trouble with biology. And like always, he was the first to finish. Syx waited patiently for everyone else to complete their tests.

There was no time to think about destiny or superheroes. Neither could he be thinking about what to do with Syx. Wayne looked with a frown at his test. He had come this far in school. He could not fail now! He was not even sure if he would be able to pass this grade. He did not even know how fared in history and French. Wayne was glad that biology was not one of the hardest subjects. With a little luck he might just get through this. Wayne really wanted to make his parents proud. Sometimes he wondered if they expected a bit too much of him. But then he removed the thought to the back of his mind. He would consider that later. Right now, the main thing to worry about, was getting good marks on his report.

"Well, that was better than I thought it would be!" said Roxanne with a smile on her face.

Just like her friends, biology was one of her favourite subjects.

"I only wish that they would ask some real questions in these tests," complained Bernard. "Just the other day my brother kept telling me that I should be in grade 9, not in grade 8."

" Hey, Roxie!" A voice called behind them.

All of them turned around to see Hal walking up to them.

"Hey, Roxanne! Oh man, the things they asked in these exams, it was crazy, I tell you!"

" I did not have any problem with it, neither did Syx and Bernard…"

"Oh, what I meant was, I cannot believe they would make it this easy! Anyway Roxie, I was wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie with me tonight?"

" I don't know Hal, I don't really feel like it much."

" I know, we don't have to take anybody else with us. It would be just like you and me!"

Syx clenched his fist, and frowned at the boy. He suddenly felt a desperate urge to punch the boy in the face. How dare Hal ask Roxanne out like that? He wondered if Hal knew the rumours about her being Wayne's girlfriend.

"That's very tempting, but I can't go. Besides I need to learn for algebra."

"Hey ,Hal, I think you should leave now!" said Syx in a dangerous tone. Hal squeaked and quickly made himself scarce. He had always been afraid of the blue alien.

Roxanne sighed with relief. "Thanks for that, Syx. Hal can be really annoying sometimes."

Algebra had turned out to be a real challenge, even for Bernard, who was the second smartest kid in the school, after Syx. When the test was finally over the 3 friends went to the sports field to discuss it.

"That was a lot harder than I expected!" said Bernard.

"That's no joke! I hope that I have not failed two tests, one is bad enough."

"Hey, don't forget, Roxanne, in order to pass this grade you need to pass 4 tests. Even if you fail algebra which I'm sure you have not, then you will still be promoted to the next grade. And that's not all. This is only our first exams of the year. Even if you fail the exams now, you could still pass this grade by passing the exams at the end of the year."

"You're right, Syx. Why in the world am I'm getting so worked up?'

"Maybe because you are worrying about failing exams that are still 8 months away!" teased Bernard.

"You need to relax, girl, Syx is right. Failing two tests is not going to hold you back."

"Thanks, Bernard."

Then next test arrived. While the other found no problem with Musical arts, to Syx it was a disaster! Since he had never been allowed in the music class and there was not a single book about music in prison, Syx understood neither the theory nor the practical part of the test. It seemed that music was the one and only thing in the school that Syx could not do. He messed up the test big time. He broke the tambourine and when he tried to play the flute not a sound came out! Then he tried to play the violin, but only succeeded in making a terribly screeching sound that made everyone cringe! He also knocked a hole in the drum when he beat it too hard. When the test was over, Roxanne and Bernard tried to cheer up a very down alien.

"Hey, cheer up, Syx, like you said to me, it's only one test!"

"I know, but you should have seen how Wayne was laughing at me!"

Wayne found the whole spectacle very funny. It seemed that the Scott kid was the best of them all with musical arts.

Luckily there was now only one test left. Everyone went home to prepare for one more day. The next day Syx arrived to write the final test. He quickly forgot about yesterday's event when he saw the last exam. Like all the others, economics was no problem to him. He quickly finished the paper and then sat back waiting for the others to finish theirs. Syx was glad that for the next 2 weeks he would have more time to spend with Minion.

It looked like all the hard work had actually paid off, because Roxanne found no problem with the test. There were only one or two questions she could not answer. When the exams were finally over, Roxanne came out of the class with a smile.

"Well, I could not possibly have failed economics." When she got home, Roxanne prepared to have a wonderful holiday.

Hal Stewart could not be happier now that the exams were finally over. The only thing he was looking forward to, was the next weeks free of work. Hal thought about what he could do these 2 weeks. He could sit in front of the TV, hold home parties, invite some friends over and play video games. In fact, that was exactly what he had been doing a week before the exam, giving him no time to study anything. He thought about the first test. History had been a mess, and French had been no better. He could not answer one question of Economics! Hal was certain that the worst of them all had been algebra. The only tests he could do were Biology and musical arts.

"Oh man if I don't pass this year then what? Butttt…, that is a long time from now, so why should I care?"

Syx could barely wait to see his test results. Bernard said that they would receive them as soon as the school started again. Bernard also told him that he was not going to waste the weekend on been lazy and that he was going to keep up his studies. Roxanne, on the other hand, thought that she needed a break from all the studying and decided to make what she could out of the short 2 weeks that she had.

Warden James was checking Syx's school report. Once again he got a lot of complaints from some of the teachers about the blue kid. The warden knew that it was Syx's presence there that disturbed them, not his behaviour. This did not surprise him at all. There were only two people whom seemed to like Syx. Mr. Oliver Smith told him that Syx had been at his best behaviour. The second one was Mr. Benjamin Brown. James thought that this was a good thing. He and Mr. Benjamin Brown had been buddies from the days that they were at college. While the rest of the staff saw the blue boy as a pest, Mr. Brown saw him as a bright kid with a lot of talent. The warden leaned back in his chair. Syx definitely seemed to be doing better then he did when he was a child.

Note. Next up. Due to good behavior, Syx and Minion are allowed to take a trip into town, but trouble is brewing when some uninvited guest visited the prison.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: An apology for taking so long. I've been having so much on my mind lately. I am back now. Hope this chapter is to your liking.

Chapter 5

Roxanne opened her eyes and yawned. When was the last time she was allowed to sleep in? Stretching out, she sat up. What to do today? There was so much to do now that was the holiday!

"Mmmm, I can phone Kelly and we can go shopping!" Jumping out of bed, Roxanne took a warm and relaxing bath. She then dressed herself and made a quick breakfast.

"Mom, is it okay if Kelly and I can go shopping?"

"Sure, Roxanne, but don't spend too much money and only two hours, okay?"

"Sure, mom!" With that Roxanne skipped out of the door and on her bike.

She and Kelly did not live very far from each other. Kelly's house was only 2 blocks away. Roxanne thought about her friend. Kelly had a crush on Bernard for years. Roxanne remembered what Bernard was like before Syx came into their lives. Bernard was just a cold an indifferent individual. He barely talked to anyone. No one could get through to him; no one could get him to open up. He wanted to know nothing about friendship before. Now Bernard was a true friend. He talked; he hung out with Roxanne and Syx. Bernard was no longer the loner that he was before. He was now a completely different person and it was all thanks to Syx. Syx…. A dreamy smile worked its way to her face and she felt that she was blushing. He was everything that a girl could hope for! Polite, funny, kind, in fact, Roxanne took quite a liking to the blue kid with the giant head. Now that they have some free time, maybe they could hang out more often.

"Wow, Minion, Metro City is even bigger then I thought, you should see all these people!"

Pedestrians gave the kid an odd look when they heard the name he called the man beside him. Syx, disguised as Bernard, was walking down the sidewalk of a busy street. Beside him were two other men, one that looked like a teenager a few years older than Syx, the other one was dressed like a business man. They were Minion and one of the prison guards also in disguise. When the two weeks holiday arrived, Syx became quite bored. There was nothing to do at the prison. Minion asked, or rather convinced, the warden to let him and Syx go out for a while. The warden at first refused. He claimed that it was not safe for two aliens to wander on their own around Metro City. The government can easily capture him! Even after seeing the disguise that Syx made, James was reluctant to let him go. Syx wanted to make the most out of the 2 weeks before having to go back to school, and he begged the warden to let him and Minion out for just a while. Warden James finally agreed, but only under some strict conditions. Syx was not to take off his disguise. One of the guards had to go with them under a disguise of his own. And they also have to be back in an hour and a half. Now the two aliens and the one police officer were walking through the massive buildings. Syx had never been in the city before. The sight of so many people amazed him.

"Remember, Syx, you are to stay with me, so do not run off!"

Syx was not listening because at that very moment his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Hey, look, Minion! There is Roxanne. Hey, Roxanne!"

Roxanne was walking with her friend on the sidewalk, chatting. They suddenly looked up when Syx called them. "Oh, hi, Bernard, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going to stay at home today."

"I'm… " Wait a second…why did Roxanne think he was Bernard? Oh yes, the disguise!

"Uhm… I got bored and decided to go for walk. What are you doing?"

"Shopping, with my friend."

"Hey, Bernard!" Kelly said. "How are you today?"

"Uhm, I'm okay. Excuse me, but who's this?"

Roxanne turned to Minion and the one guard. "Do you three know each other?" asked the business man.

"Yeah, Bernard is a friend at school."

"Actually…" said Minion before the guard could stop him "this is Syx and me, in disguise!"

Hearing this, Roxanne stared deep into Syx's eyes. Then she recognised him!

"Wait a second, you guys are wearing disguises to get out of prison?"

"They were bored, so Warden James gave these two rascals permission to get out for a while and now I have to put up with them!"

"Come on, uncle Steve, we're not so bad."

"Don't lie, Syx! You and Minion can be a real handful sometimes."

The man turned back to Kelly and Roxanne. "Well it was nice meeting you. As for you two, your time is nearly up. We have got to get back to the prison, so if you don't want James to ground you for another four months, I suggest that you come with me."

"Wait! Why don't the five of us get a coffee or something at Starbucks?" said Kelly quickly.

"Kelly! You're here two?" asked the surprised guard.

"Yep, I'm here. So why don't we get something to eat together before Syx has to go back to prison."

The man looked at his watch. "Well, we do have another 25 minutes, so I guess we can stick for a while."

"So, how do you and Kelly know each other, sir?" asked Roxanne, as the five of them made their way to Starbucks.

"Her father is a good friend of mine."

The five arrived at Starbucks and Syx, Kelly and Roxanne each got a coffee and a piece of cake. Steve bought himself only coffee. Minion didn't have anything.

"I'm glad that Syx have friends. I've heard that the Scott boy gave him some trouble and none of the teachers were really helping."

"You got that right!" said Roxanne. "But don't worry; he won't be causing anymore trouble for Syx. Not if I have something to say about it."

The man smiled. "Do you know that when he was only a year old Syx built a tricycle out of license plate?"

Syx shook his head. "We'll never hear the end of that one!"

Roxanne and Kelly giggled.

"That's something I've would have liked to see."

"Yeah, maybe you will someday." The guard gave Syx a stern look.

After a while they said goodbye and Roxanne promised to visit Syx at the prison. As Syx, Minion and the guard left, Kelly whispered to her friend: "I still can't believe they would raise children in prison."

Roxanne shook her head. "Me neither. But there is nothing we could do about it. Steve sounds like a nice guy."

"Oh he is. He told dad about Syx, and my dad then told me. Kelly sighed. "Dad, too, felt that it wasn't right to raise a child in prison…" The two girls continued to chat on their way home.

While heading back to the prison the three talked about the day.

"You truly have some wonderful friends, Syx."

"They are nice, uncle. Apart from Minion, they are the best friend I've ever had."

However, silence fell when Steve turned the block that would take them to the prison. The man quickly stopped the car and the human and aliens stared at the sight before them. A lot of cars were parked in front of the prison. Men in white clothes stood in groups in front of the building. There was a man who looks like he was having an argument with the warden.

"Who is that, uncle?"

Steve's face turned grim.

"That, Syx, is the government. They are here for you! The warden is trying to get them to leave. Now you see why he did not want to let you out of prison in the first place." The man turned to face Syx.

"The warden told you what they want?"

"What are we going to do, Steve?" asked Minion.

"We'll just wait till they have left."

After a while the government officials left. As soon as the last car was gone, Steve drove up to the prison. "Warden, what was that all about, or I have a feeling I already know."

"You do Steve Herason. Those bastard don't just want Syx, they're after Minion too. After 13 years they still won't let the issue rest. As you can see, I got them to leave. But if they find out that Syx was not in prison today…" his eyes turned to Syx.

"Steve, take Syx back to his room and then come straight to my office, will you?"

"Yes, sir!"

James watched as the guard led Syx away. Steve got a feeling that he knew what the warden wanted to talk about.

Syx sat on his chair with a deep sigh. "They still want us, Minion. I don't understand it, why can't they just leave us alone? We did not do anything to them?"

"I don't know, sir." Syx made a face. "The warden is not going to let me out for the rest of the week, Minion. These guys will let us be in a lot of trouble!"

Syx made a fist. "It will be their fault if I am not able to follow my dream to become a hero!"

"Don't worry, sir, I'm sure there's a way…"

"I wish you were right, Minion."

In his office warden James was discussing the situation with the guard.

"We cannot let those goons get their hands on Syx or Minion. If they do, there is no telling what they'll do to them. The problem is, Syx is only safe as long as he is in my prison. If he is here, the government can't do anything to him, but if they catch him outside of the prison… well, then he'll belong to them."

"But sir, Syx is a free soul. You know he does not like it to be locked up!"

"I'm afraid now that he saw what the outside world looks like, he would want more. You should have seen how excited he was today! Syx would want to visit the city again."

"You think I don't know that, Steve. But we can't let him out again. Heck, even school isn't safe for him anymore."

"What are we going to do, sir? We can't take Syx out of school. He is happy there."

"I don't know what to do! We are going to have to be extra careful from now on. Steve, make sure security is tripled. As for Syx, I'm afraid that we cannot let him go into the city again, no matter how much he wants to go. If he goes to school, stand guard by the school gate. I'll try and convince the principal to arrange for more security at his school. I'll tell him it is for the protection of the other students as well. Steve, John, plant a tracking device in his clothes or in his bookcase so we will always know where he is. Syx may not like this, but it is for his own good."

"Yes, sir! What about the Scott boy? You think he'll needs protection too?

The warden touched his chin, then he shook his head.

"The Scot boy is proteckted by his parents, he do not need protection."

Next up. After a visit from the government, the prison warden had to make sure to keep a closer eye on Syx. Meanwhile school started again and Syx and Roxanne were even closer.


End file.
